


Are you a 45 degree angle? Because you’re acute-y!

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ...or is it ;), Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: Jisung's been meaning to hit on the cute coffee shop owner for some time now.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Are you a 45 degree angle? Because you’re acute-y!

**Author's Note:**

> I...I did something in the title too 👀

"Do you come here often?"

  
  


It sounds awful even to Jisung's ears and judging by the reaction of the cute guy behind the counter, he thinks the same thing. But Jisung’s here on a mission, one that he'll accomplish. The dark haired man, or Minho if his name tag isn't lying, looks greatly irritated and slightly amused. He gives Jisung an once-over, and when he speaks, he does it in a bored, neutral voice. 

  
  


"Yes. Can I get you anything?" 

  
  


"Hmm…" Jisung pretends to give the drinks a contemplative look. "I'll have an extra large cup of you, please."

  
  


Minho's lips twitch briefly, which makes Jisung believe that he's almost got something out of him, a reaction of some sort. A smile, maybe. It turns out he gets nothing but a scowl after all. "We don't have any drink called 'you'. I'm afraid you'll have to choose something else." 

  
  


"Ouch." Jisung pouts, dramatically bringing one hand over his heart to show just how much his feelings have been hurt by the double outright rejection. Jisung is nothing but an overachiever, though. He won't leave this place alone by all means. "Alright. I'll have whatever you choose. But I doubt it's something sweeter than you." 

  
  


Minho studies him with an unreadable look, his lips tilted into an almost visible smile. Ah, so Jisung's getting closer. Then he nods curtly, taking up Jisung's challenge. 

  
  


Jisung watches him move around the whole time, a dumb smile stretching wider with everything Minho does, because he's never been able to help it. Not around him. He smiles even when Minho opens the fridge, grabs a bottle of water, walks back and sets it right in front of Jisung, a single eyebrow raised. "You seem thirsty. I hope this will help."

  
  


Jisung's mouth slowly falls open and he blinks, because Minho answered with a pick-up line just as bad as his and-- It takes them only a few seconds to break into a fit of laughter.

  
  


"That was...We're so bad at this, oh my God…" Jisung covers his face in an useless attempt at hiding his burning cheeks.

  
  


"It was your idea!" Minho complains, sounding as embarrassed and affected. "I'm never going along with any of your plans again."

  
  


"Hey, it would have been the perfect meet-cute if you didn't ruin it with your line. You weren't supposed to answer so fast!" 

  
  


After they've both calmed down, Jisung reaches out to cup his boyfriend's face, squish his cheeks in his hands and do what he really wanted to the second he stepped inside--greet him with a kiss. The kiss turns into two, three more before they actually pull back. 

  
  


"Hi."

  
  


"Hey." Minho smiles, loosely wrapping his arms around Jisung's shoulders and keeping him close. "I'll be done in a minute."

  
  


Jisung nods, mirroring his smile. There's still something he needs to make sure of, though. "Would you have fallen for it? If it really was a meet-cute?"

  
  


"Only because it's you. But nothing will ever beat the line you got me with the first time."

  
  


Jisung doesn’t think it's humanly possible, but his face grows even hotter and he presses it into Minho's neck, groaning loudly at that particular memory. 


End file.
